1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to messaging electronic timepieces in general and radio alarm clocks with personal reminder scheduling in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic personal data recording devices having the ability to store, recall, edit and display related data are well known as application-specific adaptations of personal computers running Database Management Systems (DBMS) software. Such devices are typically directed at very specific and narrowly defined applications such as electronic telephone books. The personal, important nature of the stored data and device sophistication require that users of such devices be specifically and narrowly defined based upon the particular target application. With the functional expansion of these devices to include event scheduling, tracking and other timepiece-related features, either the devices, users or both have necessarily become even more specifically and more narrowly defined. This application-driven characteristic has become so critical that intended users must now be separated as "programmers" or "users of the information"; the frequency with which data is input and edited or "programmed" must also be considered. Whether or not cost is a primary concern also relates to the application-based need for the device by specific user groups.
One example is the Programmable Event Reminder apparatus set forth in Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,429. While this adaptation can be used as a timepiece, its primary functional, operational and user requisites are specifically and narrowly tailored for reminding an "information user" when medication is to be taken. The device operation can and should therefore be realized with different persons acting as programmer activator versus information user. Thus the sophistication and coherence required for programming and activation are immaterial so long as "information use" is essentially automatic. Cost is also a lesser consideration due to the inherent necessity of obtaining such a device.
Another example is the now common perssonal organizer. In this case, the application is one in which stored information relates to daily activities, contacts, phone numbers, etc. Timepiece functionality in particular is not of primary importance. Also, since the information is necessarily subject to constant change, programming functions must be easily accessable. In this case, it is expected that the programmer activator and information user may well be the same person. It is also expected that a purchaser of such a device has developed or is willing to develop the coherence and sophistication necessary to operate the device, keeping in mind that they necessarily have the capability to destroy important information. Finally, it is expected that such a purchaser is sufficiently persuaded by need or desire that cost, while one factor, is not of paramount importance.
Bedside alarm clocks are well known. In this case, the application involves providing a reliable alerting device that can be both programmed and used by a single person with little or no electronic device sophistication. In addition, the awakening information-user may well lack any appreciable level of coherence. While alarm clock related capability is the central concern, these devices have come to add a radio. The radio can be used for casual listening, but its application-driven purpose is to provide a single monaural alarm. So not only is fidelity not a primary concern, but changes in tuning, volume and other radio characteristics affect the waking radio alarm characteristics as well. In addition, message scheduling as an added, independent and non-interfering radio alarm clock capability has not been implimented nor suggested.